


Happy Birthday

by Alliwriteistrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Light angst in the middle, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwriteistrash/pseuds/Alliwriteistrash
Summary: It is Ivans birthday and again no one came to visit or so he thinks...





	Happy Birthday

The snow crunched under Ivans feet as he walked through his garden. Today was the 30th of December, his birthday, and he had invited every nation to celebrate it with him. It was already getting dark and still no one arrived. It was snowing so maybe the planes did not get through the way they normally did? Maybe the others were sick?

Who was he fooling? Of course no one was coming! Why would they? Against common belief Ivan wasn't stupid. He knows that they were terrified of him and the few who were not just didn't want to come. Even his sisters just send him gifts. They were too 'busy', at least they told him that when they called. But he knew that their bosses didn't want them to see him since they do owe him a lot of money.

Some might like their birthdays, maybe even love it but for Ivan it was the worst day of the year. Every year he invited all nations and every year none of them came. One might think that you get used to it, but that is one of the biggest lies the Russian could think of. Knowing that in this world of nations no one likes him at all only made him feel depressed and lonely. Sometimes Ivan envied the humans and their mortality.

The ash blonde opened the door, his hand cold from staying outside for hours, expecting nothing but silents to greet him. But instead he heard a faint voice coming from his kitchen. It almost sounded like someone was singing...but that could not be right, could it? Not wanting to get his hopes up he took his metal pipe out of his coat he sneaked towards the kitchen door. It could be some burglar although he could not think of anymore stupid enough to try to rob him.

To his surprise the door was left ajar revealing the fellow nation and former enemy America. The blue eyed nation was swaying his hips humming some song he did not know while working on something that almost looked like... a cake? Why would he do something like that?

Ivan coughed slightly to get the attention of the younger nation. Alfred turned around looking quite happy. “There you are, dude! I was afraid that you would not show up and instead went out drinking or something,” beamed revealing the cake he was working on.

“Who told you that Mille-Feuille is my favorite cake?” mumbled the Russian as he got closer to the smaller man. He could not believe it. Not only did someone, and that someone being Alfred of all nations, come to his birthday but he was baking the cake he loves the most. This must be some strange dream!

“Well, don't think I eavesdropped but I kinda heard you tell it France once”-he answered looking away from Ivan for a second before he got back into his happy-go-lucky persona -“But enough about that. Come one big guy, get us some plates so we can finally eat!”

Still confused by the American he got some plates and cutlery before he led the sun-kissed man to his living room. It was the only room in the mansion that was actually warm thanks to the still burning fireplace. Immediately the younger nation made himself at home, sitting down on the couch as he placed the cake on the table. Patting on the spot right next to him he practically invited the taller one to sit next to him. Confused he did just that, not saying a single word while watching him putting some candles on the cake. This whole experience was far too strange.

“Come on, Russia! You have to blow them out and don't forget to make a wish,” smiled Alfred. Why was he being so nice? This had to be a trap! Surely this was some kind of stupid prank. Making him believe that the younger one wanted to be his friend only to make joke around with the others!

“America, tell me why you are here!” demanded Ivan looking at said person with anger in his eyes. He never thought of his fellow nations to be so cruel. Sure he made a lot of mistakes and hurt them but he changed! This was just heartless!

“Why are you asking, silly? You invited me over,” cheered the other not noticing the changed mood of the purple eyed nation.

“Don't take me for an idiot, America. You never showed up before and suddenly you do? Seems suspicious, да ? So what is all this? Some kind of plan to make fun of me?” asked Russia his voice filled with cold anger.

Finally, Alfred understood what was going on. That the nation in front of him was thinking of this as a joke. That the great big Russia was actually so unused to friendliness that he thought of it as a trap when someone treated him decently.

“Ivan... I'm not here because of a joke or a dare. I know that I never showed up before and I know that we aren't exactly on friendly terms. I realized that was wrong, you know? I know that the wounds all those years of fighting left aren't going to suddenly disappear but... I guess I hoped that maybe we can work on it? The world is a mess and I do not want us to be enemies. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you know, can we be friends?” babbled Alfred running his hand through his messy hair as he spoke.

Ivans heart stopped for a moment. Not only called him the smaller nation by his actual name but he wanted to be his friend? His actual friend? One had to be blind and deaf to mistake Alfreds confession for a lie and luckily Ivan was neither of those. He was overwhelmed seeing America this open and vulnerable. Blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes he hugged the younger one.

“I would be happy to be your friend... Alfred,” Ivan gasped burying his face in the crook of Alfreds neck. Gentle hands stroked his back, trying to comfort him. This was the closest he had been to another being in years. It felt amazing. After a few minutes that felt like seconds Ivan interrupted he hug and smiled at the blue eyed nation. An actual honest smile.

“Let me blow out the candles now. I'm really looking forward to see how good you are at baking,” said Ivan secretly hoping that he did not get his culinary talent from England.

Having barely blown out the candles the American was already cutting the cake. “I'm so hungry! Like I haven't eaten in hours! I did not want to eat away your food without asking!” jabbered Russia happily handing him a piece of cake. “Come on. Try it!” cheered Alfred with huge eyes.

Looking at the cake suspiciously he forked up a piece of the cake before eating it slowly. Surprised he looked at Alfred. This cake tasted really good! Especially for someone who was raised by the most untalented cook in the whole world.

“Delicious,” he complimented the younger one whose smile only got bigger. Together they ate the cake, talking about everything that they could think about even sharing some laughs as they told each other ridiculous memories. After hours and hours of talking Ivan did not even notice that the American was getting more and more tired until he heard a faint snore of the younger nation. Smiling he stood up without waking Alfred lying him down before tucking his new friend in.

“спокойной ночи, мой дорогой,” he whispered softly as he kissed Alfred on the forehead before he left the room turning out the light. He would not tell him that his wish was for them to be friends forever since he wasn't going to risk his wish to become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Translation:
> 
> спокойной ночи - Good night  
> мой дорогой - My dear  
> да - Yes


End file.
